A las seis en punto
by Coraline T
Summary: Ella aparece todos los días a las seis en punto. Peeta no necesita un reloj para saber que siempre llega a la hora exacta; es una especie de chiste entre ellos dos. Y, cuando están juntos, sienten que no los han jodido tanto, porque se tienen el uno al otro. WI Johanna x Peeta. Historia para el intercambio "Un obsequio real" del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para Anna Scheler.


**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Esta historia es parte del intercambio "Un obsequio real" del foro El Diente de León.**

 **Regalo para Anna Scheler.**

* * *

 _A las seis en punto_

* * *

A las seis en punto, como si se tratase de un macabro concierto, los gritos comienzan. Peeta se estremece sentado en un rincón de su celda mientras escucha los gritos de Johanna, que suenan tan cercanos que bien ella podría estar a su lado. Resultan estremecedores, aun y cuando la secuencia se repite día tras día, varias veces al día.

Duran apenas una hora, que a él se le antoja interminable. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Simple. Su celda, un lugar de paredes y piso blanco, cuenta con un pequeño reloj de pared encima de la puerta. No tiene función aparente, salvo la de enloquecerlo haciéndole saber el tiempo que lleva encerrado. Es como el reloj gigante de la arena del Vasallaje, que cada hora anunciaba nuevos horrores por venir.

A las siete los gritos terminan y escucha los lloriqueos de Johanna, aunque opta por no decir nada. Ella sabe que él está en la celda de al lado, pero él está bastante seguro de que ella odiaría si él sintiese lástima por ella.

Es como una rutina implícita. Él no dice nada cuando ella llora y ella no dice nada cuando él grita tras alguna pesadilla, salvo quizás algún comentario sarcástico que a veces consigue arrancarle una ligera sonrisa. Ligera, porque las sonrisas no duran demasiado en aquel lugar.

De todas formas no tiene mucho tiempo para preocuparse por la chica del Siete, o lo que quede de ella. Apenas un rato después, a las siete y media, ellos aparecen en su celda, y no le queda duda de que quien escuchará sus gritos será ella.

Ella, cuando la tortura termina, se lo hace notar por supuesto.

― Esto es patético ― murmura con desgana. A juzgar por la cercanía del sonido parecería estar recostada sobre la pared que comparten sus celdas ―. Mira a donde vinimos a terminar rubio.

Peeta asiente, hasta que recuerda que ella, al igual que él, no es capaz de ver nada más que paredes blancas. Se pregunta si en su celda también habrá un reloj.

― Es su culpa ― contesta con odio, porque aunque no quiere ni siquiera recordarla su mente insiste en jugarle malas pasadas ―. Es su culpa que estemos aquí ― insiste cuando no recibe otra respuesta más que silencio.

Johanna, al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, suelta una risa desdeñosa. O algún sonido parecido a ella. Si alguien los escuchara no oiría más que susurros y sonidos que denotan su estado lamentable.

― Me gustaría poder decirte que no, pero la realidad es que es así ― le responde ―. De todas formas intenta no pensar en ello.

― ¿Y en qué otra cosa podría pensar teniendo en cuenta que estoy encerrado aquí? ― Replica Peeta con acidez.

Johanna suelta una risa, una risa verdadera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

― Quizás en que me caes mejor ahora ― responde despreocupadamente ―. Podrías llegar a gustarme.

Peeta, desde su celda, también ríe.

― Supongo que tú también a mí. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eres mi única compañía.

― Vaya… Así que esto se siente al ser la última opción― le contesta ella con tono dramático.

― ¿Última? Eres la única.

Ambos se ríen y no vuelven a hablar en el resto de la noche. Así comienza una dinámica que se repite todos los días. Hablan tonterías para olvidar donde están, para olvidar que en cualquier momento podrían morir. Para olvidar que morir sería lo más sencillo en aquel momento.

Pero a las seis en punto, siempre recuerdan.

.

Johanna abre los ojos de repente, y el aparato que mide su frecuencia cardíaca comienza a emitir un pitido descontrolado, mientras ella gira la cabeza hacia todos lados, intentando reconocer el lugar.

Imágenes sueltas vienen a su mente. El sonido de una estridente alarma aún resuena en sus oídos y se estremece al recordar el miedo que sintió cuando alguien abrió la puerta de su celda y la cargó en brazos. Es un miedo que ha desarrollado después de sus Juegos, pero que parece haberse potenciado en el último tiempo.

Miedo a que un desconocido se acerque y la toque. Miedo a que por ello dañen a los que quiere.

Pero ya no le queda mucha gente. Y en cuanto ese pensamiento surca su mente, otro mucho más apremiante llega, haciendo que olvide todo lo demás.

Peeta.

Pero cuando intenta incorporarse, dispuesta a salir de ese maldito lugar, todo se vuelve negro.

Y, como si se tratase de un viejo compañero, el miedo regresa.

.

Al cabo de unos días empieza a mantenerse más tiempo despierta, y a descubrir algunas cosas.

Finalmente los del trece se han dignado a rescatarlos, y es en ese jodido agujero que se encuentran. Ha sido la descerebrada, el flamante Sinsajo, quien ha acelerado el proceso de rescate, derrumbándose al ver a Peeta herido tras avisar del bombardeo al Trece. Cuando Plutarch se lo cuenta como si de una gran hazaña se tratase, Johanna no puede evitar soltar un bufido. Como si él no hubiera sido herido antes.

Sin embargo no todo es miel sobre hojuelas.

Es el día que intenta levantarse y darse un baño que se da cuenta que, como siempre, ellos la han jodido hasta límites insospechables. Se encoge en un rincón mientras siente el agua impregnar su cuerpo y su garganta se desgarra cuando comienza a gritar, consciente de que luego del agua llegará la electricidad. Grita aún más cuando alguien la toma por los brazos e intenta moverla porque, aunque sabe lo que le espera, no va a dejárselos así tan fácil.

Cuando logran devolverla a su cama tras haber secado su cuerpo llora. Llora sin importarle que la vean mientras aquellas enfermeras sin rostro toman su brazo derecho y la conectan a un suero, que ni siquiera sabe qué tiene.

Llora cuando ellas se van y queda sola, aunque esté más que acostumbrada a ello.

Llora cuando piensa en Peeta y Annie, quizás en otra parte del hospital pasando por lo mismo.

Llora hasta que la morflina se la lleva de paseo.

.

Despegarse de la morflina no es fácil. Vagabundea por los pasillos buscando a alguien demasiado ido para quitarle un poco hasta que se topa con la descerebrada, que por ser quien es tiene un suministro ilimitado por supuesto.

Cuando se lo cuenta, con una risa sarcástica que no logra esconder su envidia de por medio, ella le deja robar todo lo que quiera.

Todavía parece afectada por lo sucedido con Peeta, y las marcas en su cuello son un recordatorio tangible de que el rubio ya no es quien era antes. Y aunque una pequeña parte de Johanna, muy pequeña, quiere decirle que el Peeta de antes sigue allí bajo capas y capas de veneno, la otra, que sale a flote mucho más seguido, piensa que Peeta ha hecho lo correcto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que les han hecho por causa de aquella chica.

Así que al principio opta por permanecer en silencio. No importa porque Katniss no habla demasiado tampoco.

Los días pasan demasiado rápido para ser un lugar tan disciplinado y aburrido.

Finnick aparece una tarde para contarle, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, que se va a casar con Annie, la chica loca de su distrito de la que siempre ha estado enamorado.

Una sonrisa de medio lado y un comentario sarcástico bastan para que el vencedor del cuatro sepa que ella se alegra por ambos.

Y, aunque siempre fue de la idea de que las bodas eran algo terriblemente soso y cursi, una pequeña parte de ella desea que el día llegue.

Sin tener idea de cuánto cambiará todo.

…

Le dejan las manos libres para que pueda glasear. En un primer momento se masajea los antebrazos disfrutando la sensación de libertad, tocando las marcas que han dejado las correas y que se suman al cúmulo de golpes y cicatrices que posee su cuerpo ahora.

Una vez que empieza no es difícil recordar cómo se hace. Y, cuando con la ayuda de algunos libros del distrito cuatro, logra visualizar en su mente lo que quiere lograr, todo se vuelve relativamente sencillo. Las olas, una barca, la arena, incluso una estrella de mar perdida por allí con una mota de color.

Mientras trabaja un millón de pensamientos surcan su mente. Pero mantener las manos ocupadas le ayuda a no dejarse llevar por aquellos que son brillantes, y que parecen ocupar más lugar que el resto.

En medio de ellos uno es recurrente: una habitación blanca y un reloj.

Cuando termina el pastel los doctores lo felicitan y le dicen que se ha ganado un premio, así que puede pedir cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando puedan cumplirla.

Él no necesita pensarlo dos veces.

― Quiero verla.

.

Katniss se encuentra al lado suyo cuando Haymitch aparece, con gesto contrariado. Como si no quisiera decir lo que va a decir a continuación.

― El chico quiere verte Jo.

Siente la mirada de Katniss fija sobre la suya, pero en un ataque de cinismo finge que no pasa nada. Esboza una sonrisa burlona y cuenta hasta diez para intentar tranquilizar su corazón, que no se siente ni por asomo tan tranquilo como ella pretende aparentar.

― ¿A mí? Vaya… ― dice con inocencia fingida. Luego se gira hacia Katniss, que tiene cara de haber chupado un limón ―. No te preocupes descerebrada. Supongo que haber pasado tantas horas en compañía del otro encerrados mientras tu jugabas con tu primo por aquí nos han unido un poquito. Sólo un poquito…

Haymitch suelta un bufido, y ella se ríe al ver a Katniss con el rostro desencajado. Pero como están en un lugar repleto de gente, y sobre todo porque es la boda de Finnick, Katniss no hace nada.

Su mentor en cambio aguarda a que estén lejos del Sinsajo para regañarla.

― No la atormentes Jo.

Ella rueda los ojos.

― ¿Me vas a decir que no lo merece un poco?

― Claro que sí, pero lo está pasando lo suficientemente mal para que tú vengas con esas cosas.

― Cierto, olvidaba que nosotros no la pasamos mal por su causa ― replica con acidez ―. Gracias por la compañía, pero puedo ir sola, conozco el camino.

Y se marcha dejando al viejo Haymitch con una mirada indescifrable, como si supiera algo que ella no.

.

― Bonito lugar ― dice cuando entra a la habitación blanca ―. Es igual que en el Capitolio, pero vaya, aquí tienes una cama al menos. Y una silla para visitantes ― comenta mientras toma asiento.

No tiene que ser adivina para saber que, afuera, los médicos deben estar odiándola por sacar a colación el Capitolio. O cualquier otro tema que pueda provocar que Peeta tenga un ataque.

Para sorpresa de aquel grupo de viejos decrépitos, él sonríe.

― Falta un reloj.

― ¿Para qué? ¿Para sentir terror cuando marque las seis en punto? No gracias.

― Lo siento ― dice él. Ella hace un gesto con la mano como si no importara.

― ¿Cómo estás?

― Supongo que bien, dentro lo que cabe. Aquí no puedo dañar a nadie.

Y aunque no lo dice, ella sabe que se refiere a Katniss.

― Todavía sientes cosas por ella, ¿verdad? ― Pregunta antes de pararse a pensar en lo mucho que le dolería una respuesta afirmativa.

Él tarda unos segundos que le parecen interminables en contestar.

― Es… confuso ― empieza ―. Hay veces, cuando soy capaz de discernir que la odio por lo que ellos me han hecho, que recuerdo haberla querido. Mucho. Pero ya no soy la misma persona que la quería. Con o sin veneno he cambiado, y también lo han hecho mis sentimientos. ¿Entiendes?

Johanna se ríe ligeramente para disimular el golpeteo alocado de su corazón.

― La verdad es que no ― admite ―. ¿Por qué lo hacen tan complicado? Es tan simple como que si te gusta estar con alguien lo aceptas y ya, y vas a por ello.

― ¿Aplicas esos consejos a tu vida amorosa?

― Podría, si tuviera una.

― Supongo que ahora si ― dice Peeta antes de inclinarse y rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Cuando ella le devuelve el beso, siente que ha esperado mucho tiempo por eso.

.

Al salir se encuentra a Katniss apoyada contra una pared, intentando simular una pose despreocupada, y fallando estrepitosamente. Lo sabe por sus piernas, demasiado separadas que parecen querer inclinarse hacia adelante y por las manos convertidas en puños, así como también por el ligero temblor que el Sinsajo se empeña en ocultar.

No tiene caso ser hipócritas, piensa Johanna. Ella ha visto y escuchado todo a través del vidrio.

Y aunque muy en el fondo se siente algo mal por ella no puede evitar lo que sucede a continuación.

― Ya ves ― comenta inocentemente ―, tardaste demasiado descerebrada.

Ella se enciende como si de un cerillo se tratase.

― Es culpa de Snow. Es el efecto del veneno ― responde tozudamente.

― ¿Tú crees? ¿O será que mientras tú estabas jugando a salvar el país y besándote con tu primo nosotros estábamos juntos escuchando los gritos del otro, tratando de mantenernos cuerdos el uno al otro? ― Pregunta con acidez

Katniss abre y cierra la boca varias veces, sin encontrar qué decir. Al final opta por lanzarle una mirada furibunda y marcharse con pasos rápidos.

.

Ella aparece todos los días a las seis en punto. Peeta no necesita un reloj para saber que siempre llega a la hora exacta; es una especie de chiste entre ellos dos. Llega diciendo que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, pero él sabe que al igual que él, cuenta los minutos para que esa hora llegue.

Los médicos le hacen muchísimas preguntas sobre el tema. La mayoría involucran no muy sutilmente a Katniss. Probablemente porque les sorprende saber que, a pesar de que ya no cree que es un muto que va a matarlos a todos (la mayoría del tiempo), no desea verla en lo más mínimo. Al final resulta que varios se han tragado el cuento de los amantes trágicos.

La mayoría de las veces él no responde. No cree poder explicarles que cuando piensa en Katniss, lo invade la nostalgia, como si fuera alguien que conoció hace mucho tiempo otra persona.

Tampoco cree poder ser capaz de explicarles lo que pasa con Johanna, porque ni siquiera él mismo termina de entenderlo.

Por qué, cuando ella llega, muchas veces enfurruñada por alguna estupidez como la comida insípida o la idiotez de algunas personas, todo su día parece cambiar por completo. Por qué, cuando ella pasa minutos insultando a alguna persona que no conoce por meterse en su camino, él se siente capaz de reír como si le estuvieran contando el mejor chiste del mundo.

Por qué cuando, en lo que ella denomina un acto de cursilería él estrecha su mano, siente que no los han jodido tanto, porque ambos se tienen el uno al otro.

Pasan algunas semanas y los médicos deciden dejarlo salir. También influye mucho el hecho de que Katniss se ha ido al Dos. Le asignan dos molestos guardias que lo siguen a todas partes y que Johanna se empeña en llamar "Gorila 1" y "Gorila 2" y, cuando menos se da cuenta, él también tiene un horario pintado en el brazo con tinta morada. Horario vacío, ya que sólo cuenta con un par de actividades, pero horario al fin.

Johanna intenta hablar con Plutarch para ser soldado, pero falla estrepitosamente. Influye mucho el hecho de que aún no le han dado el alta en el hospital y que, dependiendo el día, tiene algún ataque cuando se encuentra cerca del agua. Él lo sabe y lo entiende perfectamente, pero cuando ella llega más enfurruñada que de costumbre lo deja estar, porque sabe que si llegara a mencionarlo ella lo odiaría.

Algunos días después de que Katniss regrese con una herida de bala Johanna aparece en el comedor, mostrándole su horario escrito con tinta morada.

Peeta la mira, sorprendido.

― ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Cómo lo has logrado?

Ella hace un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

― Una idiotez. Al final resulta que lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar algún idiota con quien compartir compartimiento.

― ¿A quién convenciste? ― Pregunta él, divertido.

Johanna parece la mar de divertida cuando le responde.

― A la descerebrada.

.

Al principio resulta algo incómodo, pero terminan estableciendo una especie de rutina. A las seis en punto, inicio de la hora de reflexión, Peeta aparece buscando a Johanna, y ambos se pierden paseando por los pasillos, buscando algún recoveco donde puedan estar con tranquilidad. La mayoría del tiempo no ve a Katniss, quien parece tener siempre una excusa perfecta para huir.

Sin embargo el día de las pruebas para ir al Capitolio cuando Peeta golpea la puerta se encuentra con una Katniss que lo mira con algo de turbación.

― Hola. ¿Y Jo?

Ella parece incómoda cuando responde su escueto saludo. Hace una seña hacia el interior de la habitación.

― Algo salió mal cuando hizo la prueba. La han tenido en el hospital casi toda la tarde, y hace un rato la dejaron salir. Está durmiendo.

Él inmediatamente se tensa e intenta ver por el agujero de la puerta, sin ver nada en realidad, porque las camas están tras la pared.

― ¿Puedo entrar?

― Claro.

Ella, antes de apartarse para dejarlo entrar, lo mira con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

― Entonces, ¿es verdad que la quieres? ― Pregunta con un hilo de voz. Sus mejillas se colorean y Peeta, que últimamente la había visto como si fuera un simple muto, piensa que nunca la vio tan frágil.

No tiene que pensar mucho la respuesta. Esboza una sonrisa triste y asiente con la cabeza. Ella hace lo propio, y cuando él pasa se aparta como si quemara.

― Voy a… No importa. Los dejaré solos ― anuncia atropelladamente ―. Nos vemos.

― Nos vemos ― responde él distraídamente.

Cuando entra encuentra a Johanna revolviéndose en medio de alguna pesadilla, con un pequeño paquetito repleto de agujas de pino fuertemente sujeto en la mano derecha. Mientras acaricia su cabeza intentando calmarla se da cuenta de que quien le ha dado el pequeño paquete ha sido Katniss, y termina de comprender dos cosas.

Ya no odia a Katniss Everdeen. Pero tampoco la quiere.

.

Haymitch estalla cuando se entera de los planes de la presidenta. Según le cuenta Johanna, que no tiene idea de cómo se ha enterado, su mentor monta un escándalo sin proporciones en la sala de mando, y Plutarch termina apoyándolo a regañadientes. Al final la mujer aprieta los labios en una fina línea y decide no enviarlo al Capitolio.

Ambos están acostados en la cama de Johanna (que les queda chica) con el televisor apagado cuando todo sucede. Johanna, pese a su renuencia a lo que ella llama idiotas demostraciones de afecto, se acurruca contra él.

― No es justo ― masculla ―. Eran niños.

Peeta asiente. Ambos piensan en la hermana de Katniss que, al igual que cientos de niños capitolinos y médicos rebeldes, han volado por los aires.

No vuelven a hablar por horas, hasta que Haymitch aparece para informarles que irán al Capitolio, para la rendición.

.

Johanna aprieta con fuerza su mano cuando bajan del aerodeslizador. La gente alrededor los mira con algo de curiosidad, pero nadie se atreve a decir nada. Mientras tanto ambos caminan con recelo ingresando en la mansión presidencial.

Ella también está alterada. No es para menos; están en el hogar del ser que les causó tanto daño.

Juntos visitan a Katniss, a quien mantienen sedada debido a las múltiples quemaduras. Johanna aprieta con fuerza el pequeño paquete de agujas de pino en su bolsillo, y al final lo deja en una mesita al lado de la cama del Sinsajo.

― Es un préstamo ― dice ―. Ahora ella lo necesita más que yo.

Luego dividen su tiempo entre pasar horas encerrados en su habitación (pues ninguno siente ganas de recorrer aquella mansión) y sentarse con Haymitch, Beetee y Annie a esperar lo que sea que pase a continuación.

Johanna augura que no será nada bueno. Después de todo nunca pasa nada bueno en aquella mansión.

Al final resulta que tiene razón.

.

El día de la ejecución de Snow los reúnen en una mesa ovalada y los hacen esperar hasta que Katniss llega con su traje de Sinsajo y la mirada algo perdida. Luego Coin aparece y habla de la posibilidad de realizar unos últimos Juegos del Hambre con niños del Capitolio.

Él y Johanna se miran y no hace falta que digan nada para que ambos comprendan que no van a ser los últimos Juegos.

Aun así Johanna vota que sí, y él sabe que no puede culparla. Años y años de viejos resentimientos siguen haciendo mella; no puede olvidarlos tan fácilmente. Él, a último momento, recuerda el rostro de Primrose Everdeen cuando dijeron su nombre en la Cosecha y vota que no, porque ningún niño, sea del Capitolio o no, merece eso.

Haymitch y Katniss votan que sí, dando por zanjado el tema.

Antes de subir al estrado Katniss se acerca a ellos, y le devuelve a Johanna su regalo.

― No falles ― le dice Johanna.

Ella les da una sonrisa hueca y se va hacia su lugar. Minutos después, luego de dispararle a Alma Coin, el Sinsajo cae por su propia voluntad ante los ojos de Panem.

.

Ambos regresan al Siete. Peeta hace caso omiso a todas las negativas de Johanna y prácticamente la obliga a subir al tren, ignorando los insultos de la chica. Ella pasa todo el viaje sin hablarle, pero sujetando el regalo de Katniss con fuerza en su bolsillo, deseando cada vez más llegar.

Buscan una casa lejos de la Aldea de los Vencedores y lejos del antiguo hogar de Johanna. Al final encuentran una cabaña de madera en un pequeño claro rodeada de pinos, algo alejada de las demás casas.

Cuando se instalan, Johanna hace varios chistes sobre que necesitarán un matafuegos.

Peeta consigue trabajo en la panadería del distrito, y algunos meses después viaja al Doce y se encarga de supervisar la reconstrucción de la panadería de sus padres. Johanna de tanto en tanto lo acompaña y, cuando lo hace, ambos visitan en el bosque la tumba de Katniss.

Son, en la medida de lo posible, felices. Peeta se ríe a carcajadas cuando Johanna le suelta los más coloridos insultos tras empaparse por una repentina lluvia mientras regresaban a su casa, y Johanna pone los ojos en blanco pero termina sonriendo cuando él toma su mano mientras caminan por el pueblo.

Por la noche ambos se consuelan cuando tienen pesadillas.

...

― Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho me hubiera reído en su cara, diciendo que sólo una autora muy mala y cursi puede hacer algo como esto ― masculla Johanna envuelta con una sábana.

Peeta sonríe medio adormilado, se estaba quedando dormido. Con pereza remueve el cabello de Johanna, que ahora le llega al hombro.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Son las seis en punto.

Ambos se ríen. Es la misma hora de siempre. Pero no hay más torturas para ellos.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Anna espero sinceramente que te guste y sino, que al menos puedas leer sin odiarme jaja. La verdad es que tenía pensado hacer otra de tus opciones, pero la arranqué y me quedé estancada. Después de darme cuenta que esa opción daba más para longfic al final me decanté por esta. Quien dice que si la dejas como tesela la tome jaja**

 **Si no sos Anna, espero que no te horroricen los pairings no canon y puedas leer esto sin querer asesinarme.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
